overcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Incident Report, Toronto, Ontario, 2016
Background For a full background, refer to the following: (Primer: Earth-REDACTED); (Primer: The Soleil Empire); (Primer: The Camarilla (Earth-REDACTED)) Supplemental: Toronto, Earth-REDACTED Toronto, like the majority of the major urban centres of Canada, is not part of the Vampiric Camarilla. The Vampires engaged by mahou shoujo forces in the country are affiliated with the bizarre Vampire death-cult known as the Sabbat (see: Sabbat). While Camarilla sympathizers exist in the city, they are the severe minority. This makes it dangerous territory for mahou shoujo to operate in, as while the Sabbat lacks the Camarilla’s resources, organization, and sanity, they also lack their pretenses of civilization. Supplemental: Vampire Generations Vampires of Earth-REDACTED vary in power considerably, even within individual Generations. However, it is generally accepted that power between generations can be modeled with a backwards exponential function. One 9th Generation Vampire is the equal to two 10th Generations, and one 8th Generation is the equal to two 9th Generations, which are the equal to four 10th Generations, and so on and so forth. This makes Vampire Elders considerably dangerous individuals, but newer Vampires significantly less threatening in anything other than groups. The force the Kempeitai assembled in this incident was predominately composed, it is believed, of 10th Generation Vampires and multiple other assorted monsters. This will explain why the Kempeitai deemed it appropriate to send twenty of them to take out one man. Timeline Intelligence suggests that the Soleil Empire, in an effort to assert its dominance and distinguish itself from the Camarilla, set their eyes on Toronto sometime in 2015. Recovered internal communications from Kempeitai offices suggest considerable disagreement over whether it would be them or the Imperial Guard who had the right to pursue in any engagements; tone appears mild, owing to the lack of any significant cause to intercede. Communications regard the matter purely as a war-game until January of 2016 when an 8th Generation Vampire arrived in the city, claiming to have in his possession a REDACTED foretelling the coming of REDACTED, an astrological phenomenon of great significance to Cainite scholars (see: Cainites). There was immediate clamor from all interested parties – the Empire, the remains of the Camarilla, and ourselves – over this discovery. The Kempeitai, however, acted significantly faster. Though Camarilla operatives in Michigan were closer, there was significant internal disagreement; the confederated nature of it meant that no one Prince could unilaterally assemble a sufficient force to potentially challenge one of the increasingly rare 8th Generation. The Kempeitai, by contrast, was able to immediately bulrush over IG objections and assemble a group of Inquisitors, 20 in total, predominately of the much more common 10th Generation, and shuttle them across the country by train. It is believed they commandeered a vessel at Rochestor, New York, and sailed across Lake Ontario under cover of night to land on Toronto’s Waterfront. There was a lull, during which their presence was not realized by the Sabbat and merely suspected by the local mahou shoujo. It is believed that during this time they were focused entirely on information-gathering. There was some considerable mundane injury in Old Toronto and Chinatown in what was believed to be rapid-fire interrogation. Testimonies from the witnesses before memory erasure suggest that they were looking for the Elder Vampire’s residence, which was discovered to by the Skyline Hotel on Front Street. Officially, the incident was reported as a freak fire on the evening of March 23rd, 2016, which destroyed several floors of the hotel. Civilian casualties were limited, as the fire alarm had been triggered some time before hostilities began. The Toronto Star was the first on the scene, and is currently under review for significant Vampire infiltration due to their rapid response and eagerness to dismiss accounts from witnesses of gunfire and the sounds of conflict. While mahou shoujo were assembled, under the command of Captain Irene REDACTED, they did not arrive until after the conflict itself had concluded. They made an attempt to prevent the Inquisitors from departing with the REDACTED, but the Captain cited increased civilian presence and high visibility when asked to explain why she broke off the pursuit. (Captain Irene REDACTED is currently under review for alleged cowardice and insubordination.) It is believed that the Kempeitai force remained in Toronto for at least the next day before departing by boat, making best speed back for the United States. The brazen assault, with few identified casualties on the Kempeitai’s end and apparent success in their mission, has troubled both the Camarilla and the Sabbat, and it is probable that this will embolden them into further incursions in Sabbat territory. While there is no need to defend the Sabbat with mahou shoujo resources, it is a situation that must be monitored with increasing attention to prevent further internationalism of the Empire.